


yes i'm gone

by everythinghappensforareason17



Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo Prompt Fills 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Consensual Underage Sex, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Explicit Lyrics, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Multi, Music, Playlist, Prompt Fill, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythinghappensforareason17/pseuds/everythinghappensforareason17
Summary: Bucky begins an affair with a troubled student…with his wife (and fellow colleague) avid consent.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis/Natasha Romanov
Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo Prompt Fills 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600144
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	yes i'm gone

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> _  
> [YT version of the playlist!](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLH_h7JJXL0BrgRtD-zYqe-fNUub5MPeM1)  
>  _  
>  **

##  **Title:** _yes i’m gone_

**Square Filled:** _Objectification_

**Summary:** _Bucky begins an affair with a troubled student…with his wife (and fellow colleague) avid consent._

**Made for:** _[@marvelpolyshipbingo](https://tmblr.co/mL1B2BmnR94P5_umfoZVThw)_

**Warning:** _Songs with Explicit Lyrics_

## 

##  _**[Listen Here!](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fplaylist%2F42jm0mIC1uj153ro3hKDu9%3Fsi%3DuZLZBa26Rsyzixn1QFoDog&t=YTE0NDQ5ZGI1Yzg3MWQyMDdjNjQ0NDM1YmQ2MzgyZWQ2YTQzYmFmYixrVjViSkhMQQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A1rEsg1s_xKR8xHTG3PGSNw&p=https%3A%2F%2Feverythinghappens-love.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190144530364%2Ftitle-yes-im-gone-square-filled-objectification&m=1) ** _


End file.
